


Hux’s Butt Pt.16

by Kat (The_British_American_Girls)



Series: Hux’s Butt Ficlets [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Fluff, Hux’s Butt, Hux’s fluffy hair, Kylo Ren has a thing for Hux’s hair, M/M, Very Important Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Kat
Summary: Hux tries his hardest to look presentable for a Very Important meeting. Ren makes it his mission to distract him.(Part 16 of Hux’s butt, so it’s recommended that you read the other parts :D)





	Hux’s Butt Pt.16

**Author's Note:**

> So..... sorry for not posting for ages, I’ve not been in the best mental state for the past week, so I haven’t been able to write much... But anyway! Here’s a new chapter, and updates should continue as they used to lol

Hux readjusted his collar for what Ren thought was the millionth time, then stared at it, before adjusting it again.

“For Sith’s sake Hux, it looks fine, now stop preening and let’s go” He eventually groaned, as Hux’s hands minutely moved his collar again. It was honestly driving him mad, though it _did_ give him a rather pleasant opportunity to stare at Hux’s arse.

“This is a _diplomatic meeting_ Ren, and I will _not_ show up looking like a heathen and blow this entire trade deal” Hux snapped, glancing at Ren in the mirror, who was slouching on Hux’s ~~favourite~~ armchair. “And stop staring, it’s rude” he added, the corner of his mouth twitching into a small smirk.

“I’m not staring” Ren replied, eyes not moving from Hux’s arse. Hux rolled his eyes, then, after a moment of consideration, wiggled his arse slightly. Ren choked on his drink.

“What?” Hux asked innocently; as Ren coughed and spluttered, “I thought you said you weren’t staring?” 

“I, uh, I wasn’t! I just, um, I was just, uh, shocked, when you, um, you know...” his gaze dropped back to Hux’s arse, and he nibbled on his bottom lip. 

“Did what?” Hux asked, almost playfully. “This?” He wiggled his arse again, smirking to himself as Ren turned bright red. He knew full well that Ren wanted to get into his pants, and whilst he wasn’t _opposed_ to the idea, now was _certainly_ not the time (however that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to have a bit of fun riling Ren up) 

“Uh, yeah, that” Ren managed to say, cheeks colouring slightly. If he was being honest, the only thing stopping him from kissing Hux, ~~and bending him over the counter~~ was the fact that Hux would probably murder him if he messed up that stupid collar of his... 

“So now you’re a pervert too” Hux laughed, and Ren froze. Sure he’d heard Hux’s drunken giggles before, but never a real laugh, and it made something stir inside his chest. 

“Says you” he replied jokingly, averting his eyes as he spoke, not trusting himself to not kiss Hux if he could see him. He still couldn’t comprehend how they’d gone from bickering in the hallway earlier after Phasma had caught them, to well, where they were now. (Well, some mild force levitation may have been involved, and some snogging to calm Hux down, obviously) 

“Are you accusing me of something, Ren?” Hux asked, having turned to face the mirror again, and tilting his chin upwards to get a different angle on his collar. 

“Stop messing with that, you look hot, and if you keep doing that I’ll kiss you and mess it up” Ren thought, before realising he’d said that out loud.

“Will you now?” Hux smirked, “Well maybe if you behave at this meeting, then I’ll let you do just that” 

Ren immediately made up his mind to be as well behaved as possible, even sitting up a little straighter to prove that he could act just as ‘posh’ as Hux expected him to be. 

Rolling his eyes where Ren couldn’t see, Hux reached for a comb and his extra-fancy pomade, and was about to apply it to his hair when an exclamation from Ren stopped him.

“Wait!!” Ren leapt to his feet, crossing the space between them in only a few strides and plucking the comb and pomade from Hux’s hands and chucked them back onto the counter. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Hux frowned, confused.

“Um” Ren started, not sure how to communicate the reason why he did it. “Your hair”

“What about my hair?” Hux replied, still very confused.

“It’s fluffy” was Ren’s explanation, and he spun Hux around to face him. After a pause, he lifted his hands to stroke it. It was just as soft as he’d imagined it, and it was such an _adorable_ colour.... Hux’s eyes fluttered closed as Ren tugged gently on his hair.

“Ah, Ren, what are you doing?” He repeated, but softer than before. Ren answered his question with a kiss, his hands not leaving Hux’s hair. After a moment, though, he pulled harder; moving his lips to bite at Hux’s neck. 

“If you leave a karking hickey I swear I will kriffing end you” Hux half moaned, the combined feelings of Ren’s hands in his hair and his mouth on his throat causing his voice to crack slightly. And, after a second he added “and don’t touch my pfassking collar either!” 

‘Too late for that’ Ren thought to himself, and he smirked as he moved one hand down to grab Hux’s collar, completely ruining the perfect symmetry of it. 

“You kriffing nerf herder! I’ll-” Hux hissed, but Ren cut him off with another kiss. However Hux pushed him back after only a second.

“We have to meet with the leaders of twenty four outer rim systems in five kriffing minutes Ren! Go and get ready and leave me be!”

“But I’m already ready!”

“No you’re not, you haven’t even brushed your hair yet”

“Don’t need to. I just have to do this” he lifted his hand and his helmet flew into it, then he clicked it into place on his head (and yes the dramatic whoosh of air _was_ necessary. The fact it sounded very similar to Vader’s helmet was completely coincidental) 

“Oh, well seeing as you’ve got that.... thing.... on now, you can’t kiss me” Hux said in fake surprise, his lip quirking up slightly at the side. “So go away.” 

Ren rolled his eyes, but slowly walked back to the armchair, remembering Hux’s earlier promise, and making a mental note to make sure he stuck to it. Sinking down onto the chair, he made himself comfortable and focused his eyes on Hux’s (remarkably cute) arse, preparing for the (long) wait until Hux was ready, so they could leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments are always appreciated!! Plus they keep me motivated! (So I guess that’s good?? XD)


End file.
